My Sadistic Sweet Heart
by Anwoodie
Summary: What will happen with this angel and demon come together for a photo shoot?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Ariel! Back for anther chapter of sadistic sweetheart! So I'm not gonna blabber lets just get on with the story!

Pip started down at his lap and shook, did he really just say that to the son of Satan!? Well sure he was all to are that this man was out to kill him but good lord did he not want to provoke this man. "We'll Pip I have to say I honestly just want to have coffee with you at the moment" he said smoothly with an evil grin 'then eat me later!' Pip thought to himself with fear.

"Um, o...ok then lets eat coffee I have to go home soon" he said shakily. "For what? It's not like there is anyone there to greet you... Why go home so soon?" He smirked. "H...how did you know my parents were not home?" He asked fear dripping from his voice even though he was trying so hard to fight it.

"I wonder" Damian smirked evilly and started the car backing out of the parking lot. 'I'M GOING TO DIE!' He shrieked in his mind. "W...when did you come back?" Pip asked killing to cut the creepy silence. "Why I've been here everyday, couldn't leave my cute little Pip by himself now could I?" He smirked his eyes blazing red. Pip couldn't help the delicious shiver that went down his spine at the deep husky tone of his voice, to deep in attraction and fear to ask what he meant by that comment.

"Would you like to skip the coffee and go ahead to my place? I'm feeling hungry for something I know a cafe cannot satisfy" he said in a lusty tone leaning over whispering it in his ear. Pip shivered hard and a deep blush swam onto his cheeks. "N...no, if you have no need for what you can buy I hope you can let me off so I can go home" he said in a proud tone, only to crack slightly at the end. "Oh, when did my little angel get so feisty?" He chuckled lowly.

Pip looked over at the man only to look back down in embarrassment. "I don't care for you and they way you use to treat me... I want you to stop the car and let me off" he said shakily on to have the car stop, and Damian be inches away from his own lips, the feel of his hot breath was enough so drive him insane. "You want off little Pip?" He smirked deviously.

Pip nodded shakily slightly. "What will I get if I let you off?" He smirked. Pip lifted his soft blue eyes only to be greeted by evil red gleaming ones. "W...what do you want?" He asked shakily. "I wonder, he smirked and leaned forward taking Pips lips into a heated yet chaste kiss. It was over as fast as it started leaving Pip breathless and speechless. "Sense I got what I wanted, I think I will drive you home to be nice" he said mischievously.

Pip felt the shudders going down his back at the tone of the mans voice, looking down still dazed from the kiss. "Ok..." He said breathlessly. " good your not fighting me as bad now, you almost treat me like I'm some kind of demon" smirked sarcasm dripping from his voice. 'Cruel' he thought to himself this man was just playing with him, he probably just wanted to mess with him before he ate him whole. " my house is just up the street" he said softly.

"Oh, I know" Damian said it a demonic, yet lustful voice. Pip turned to the man determined to keep his gaze this time "what do you want?" He asked him shakily sick of being teased and played with. " isn't that obvious?" He chuckled darkly. Pip immediately regretted asking the man that Question. "Such a cute, innocent soul should be shared with a good childhood friend shouldn't it?" He chuckled.

The very thought of this man taking his souls for his own pleasure pissed him of more than he could even help. "Stay away from me! Stop the car!" Yelled causing the demon to sinker and laugh at him darkly. "Didn't your parent teach you to share?" He smirk leaning in grabbing the boys face, bringing it closer to his own " clearly you don't understand one fact" he said darkly leaning into the other kissing him deeply. Pip went limp shoving in fear and pleasure from a simple kiss. Damian pulled away and chuckled staring into dazed blue eyes "Your mine"

Thanks for reading please look forward to the next chapter, comments make me write faster!

AW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its Ariel! Back for anther chapter of sadistic sweetheart! So I'm not gonna blabber lets just get on with the story!

Pip started down at his lap and shook, did he really just say that to the son of Satan!? Well sure he was all to are that this man was out to kill him but good lord did he not want to provoke this man. "We'll Pip I have to say I honestly just want to have coffee with you at the moment" he said smoothly with an evil grin 'then eat me later!' Pip thought to himself with fear.

"Um, o...ok then lets eat coffee I have to go home soon" he said shakily. "For what? It's not like there is anyone there to greet you... Why go home so soon?" He smirked. "H...how did you know my parents were not home?" He asked fear dripping from his voice even though he was trying so hard to fight it.

"I wonder" Damian smirked evilly and started the car backing out of the parking lot. 'I'M GOING TO DIE!' He shrieked in his mind. "W...when did you come back?" Pip asked killing to cut the creepy silence. "Why I've been here everyday, couldn't leave my cute little Pip by himself now could I?" He smirked his eyes blazing red. Pip couldn't help the delicious shiver that went down his spine at the deep husky tone of his voice, to deep in attraction and fear to ask what he meant by that comment.

"Would you like to skip the coffee and go ahead to my place? I'm feeling hungry for something I know a cafe cannot satisfy" he said in a lusty tone leaning over whispering it in his ear. Pip shivered hard and a deep blush swam onto his cheeks. "N...no, if you have no need for what you can buy I hope you can let me off so I can go home" he said in a proud tone, only to crack slightly at the end. "Oh, when did my little angel get so feisty?" He chuckled lowly.

Pip looked over at the man only to look back down in embarrassment. "I don't care for you and they way you use to treat me... I want you to stop the car and let me off" he said shakily on to have the car stop, and Damian be inches away from his own lips, the feel of his hot breath was enough so drive him insane. "You want off little Pip?" He smirked deviously.

Pip nodded shakily slightly. "What will I get if I let you off?" He smirked. Pip lifted his soft blue eyes only to be greeted by evil red gleaming ones. "W...what do you want?" He asked shakily. "I wonder, he smirked and leaned forward taking Pips lips into a heated yet chaste kiss. It was over as fast as it started leaving Pip breathless and speechless. "Sense I got what I wanted, I think I will drive you home to be nice" he said mischievously.

Pip felt the shudders going down his back at the tone of the mans voice, looking down still dazed from the kiss. "Ok..." He said breathlessly. " good your not fighting me as bad now, you almost treat me like I'm some kind of demon" smirked sarcasm dripping from his voice. 'Cruel' he thought to himself this man was just playing with him, he probably just wanted to mess with him before he ate him whole. " my house is just up the street" he said softly.

"Oh, I know" Damian said it a demonic, yet lustful voice. Pip turned to the man determined to keep his gaze this time "what do you want?" He asked him shakily sick of being teased and played with. " isn't that obvious?" He chuckled darkly. Pip immediately regretted asking the man that Question. "Such a cute, innocent soul should be shared with a good childhood friend shouldn't it?" He chuckled.

The very thought of this man taking his souls for his own pleasure pissed him of more than he could even help. "Stay away from me! Stop the car!" Yelled causing the demon to sinker and laugh at him darkly. "Didn't your parent teach you to share?" He smirk leaning in grabbing the boys face, bringing it closer to his own " clearly you don't understand one fact" he said darkly leaning into the other kissing him deeply. Pip went limp shoving in fear and pleasure from a simple kiss. Damian pulled away and chuckled staring into dazed blue eyes "Your mine"

Thanks for reading please look forward to the next chapter, comments make me write faster!

AW.


End file.
